Another Side of Me
by LaylaLively143
Summary: Max is just a normal teenage girl. Except for the fact she has wings. She moves to a new town where she meets Fang and his family which are not exactly "normal". Could they have anymore in common? FAXNESS from the beginning! Rated T and later on mabey M


**Hey Guys I hope you like this story and tell me if it is good or not! Please review and tell me your opinion and ONLY your honest opinion. Plz I at least need 10 reviews 2 right the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, sadly. But I own the plot**

**~Layla**

Max's P.O.V

RIINNNNGGGG- I smashed the alarm clock with my hand. God I hate school! I don't know how people do this! I got up from my bed and started to get dressed. Black tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans, with black jacket over it with converse. Yup, casual for me. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, decided to enroll me, Max, Nudge, and Angel. My half-sister, Ella, already goes to school since she wasn't on the run for practically her whole life considering she doesn't have wings.

Yup.

You heard me.

_Wings_.

It sounds crazy, but me, Nudge, and Angel only have them. I won't bore you with details on how we got them, so let's just say, some mean scientists experimented on us and gave us wings. Back to reality. **(A.N- just saying Nudge is the same age as Max, they are going to be sofmores in High School and Angel is in 1st grade)**

It was my first day of school and I was walking down the hallway when somebody ramed me into the wall really, really, really hard which made my world go black. If you guessed it was Angel, you would be wrong. If you guessed Nudge? DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!

When I woke up, I screamed because I was looking at myself in the mirror. Nudge had curled my hair, put purple eyeshadow, with masscara and eyeliner. This was my worst nightmare.

"What did you do Nudge?" I screamed still looking at myself in horror.

"I made you look better, be glad I didn't change your close. You look good though!" she squealed in excitment.

Ok, I had to admit I looked a little good.

"Your off the hook for now because we have to get to school or we will be late," still a little pissed of what she did.

We ran downstairs and ate all our breakfest in less than a minute. My mom was dropping Angel off a school, so we had to take the bus. My mom said no flying to school, we're trying to blend in.

Ya.

Like that'll happen.

I was walking onto the school bus and boy was it crouded in here. Did I mention we're claustrophobic? No, I didn't, well now you know. Sigh. Let the toture begin.

As I was walking down the asile, I guy that was sitting down looked at me and got a glint in his eye.

Oh Great.

"Hey, my names Dylan, why don't you come sit next to me and tell me about yourself," he said with a grin on his face. He had turquoist eyes, blonde hair, and super modely feature.

"How about I sit somewhere else," I said, but wanting to say more. But, you know, first day of school, don't want to make a bad empression. Wow, did I just say that? I started to walk past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, so why don't you sit down, I don't bite," he winked at him.

_Snap._

There goes my self control. Goodbye! Nice knowing you self control!

I grabbed his arm. He smiled at first until I twisted it behind his back and made him go onto the ground.

"Look here, if I don't want to sit somewhere, then I don't want to, and I don't take orders from anybody, you got that," I said with venum dripping from my mouth.

Oh, and great, everybody is starring in shock, especially the girls.

See, this is what I didn't want to happen.

Oh well.

He nodded and I got off him. Nudge was laughing the whole time. She sat in front of me, so the only seat left was the one by Dylan, or by this dude who has deep dark eyes, dark hair, and wearing all black. Pfftt, I wasn't gonna go sit next to Dylan after what happened, so I decided to sit next to this kid. He was laughing now that I realized it. I sat down.

"You know, I've never seen one girl turn down Dylan and beat him up," he said while laughing a little bit.

"Ya, well, I'm not like most girls. Serves him right. I don't take any orders from anybody."

"I'm Max."

"Nick," he said back to me while starring at me with those deep, dark, eyes. It's like you can get lost in them. Wow, did I just say that, god, when did Maximum Ride start having feelings. I realized I was just starring at him, I blushed a little and turned away. He was so hot.

Oh my god.

What is going on with me?

Nick's(a.k.a Fang) P.O.V

God this girl was amazing. She was so different from the others. She has a sense of humor and can beat the s*** out of Dylan. I better not mess this one up. I tucked in my wings tighter. I realized that she was starring at me for quite awhile. She blushed and turned away. God she's beautiful. I couldn't help but notice though that she had bumps on her back. She couldn't have wings. Right? No, it was only me, Dylan, Gazzy, and Iggy who had wings.

Hopefully.

Max's P.O.V

The bus stopped and I litterally jumped off with Nudge at my heels. Nick and Dylan followed with some dude right behind them. He had orangish/brownish hair and deep, clear blue eyes. I think his name is Jeff and he is blind. We left into the building and walked in and right away the prinicipal greated us.

"Hello, you two must be the new students, I'm Principal Goodwen, welcome," she said with so much enthusiasm in her voice. Note sarcasm.

"You may go to the desk over there to get your schedules." We walked over to the desk and the lady there was typing on her computer and once she looked up and saw us, she quickly handed us two sheets of paper.

**(Max's schedule)**

**Locker #-375 Combo- 3-6-26**

**1st-Social Studies**

**2nd-Science**

**3rd-Math**

**4th-P.E.**

**Lunch**

**6th-Homeroom**

**5th-Language Arts**

**7th-Art**

I grabbed Nudge's schedule to see if we had any classes together.

**(Nudge's Schedule)**

**Locker #-367 Combo- 4-25-10**

**1st-Homeroom**

**2nd-Math**

**3rd-Social Studies**

**4th-P.E.**

**Lunch**

**5th-Science**

**6th-Language Arts**

**7th-Drama**

At least I had 2 classes with her. Me and Nudge went our seperate ways. I walked into class and soon enough the teacher walked up to me.

"Class, we have a new student, what is your name?" he asked.

"Max."

"Ok Max, I'm Mr. Wheems, please take a seat back there by Nick," he gestured the seat in the back. I noticed Nick was the same dude from the bus. I made my way to the back of the room and sat down.

"Are you stalking me?" Nick asked looking at me.

"Darn! You figured it out! You are too good Nick," I said with sarcasm. He just smiled.

Hmm..I swear I could have sawn..no that's not possible. He is perfectly normal. I won't bore you with the rest of the day. Suprisingly I had all my classes with Nick.

Just my luck.

Finally, we got to P.E. Wow, something I'm actually good at. I went into the girls locker room with Nudge and we changed in the stalls. We didn't want to take chances on people seeing our wings and them yelling "FREAK!" When we were done and came out of the locker room, the boys all starred at me in awed expressions. What I was wearing wasn't that bad, was it? I was only wearing shorts and a tanktop. I saw Nick and Jeff coming towards us.

I had met Jeff in science. Pretty cool kid. Though sometimes he can be a sexist pig. Also very good senses for a blind kid.

Then I noticed Nick and Jeff with Dylan

Blea.

Dylan.

"Sup," Nick said to me.

"Hey Nick, hey Jeff. Dylan," I said to them.

"Hey guys! Omg are you guys new like us? No you can't be new because you weren't in the office with us or getting your schedules. Omg, do you have all your classes with Max, well you couldn't considering that Jeff is in my social studies class. Oooo, I wonder what we are doing today in gym. I hope it's something fun even though we can do anything because we're-" right there I cut off Nudge by elbowing her in the ribs. She realized what she was about to say and shut up. I gave her a stare that said if-you-ever-do-that-again-I'll-break-your-face.

"Sorry about her she talks a lot," I said nervously, hoping they weren't suspicious. They just looked at me weird. Nick gave me a suspicious look.

Crap.

"Okay guys! We are doing the 600 hundred today! So get up on the track field! Now," the coach yelled just in time.

Thank you Lord 'cause right now I feel like you're on my side and watching over me.

We all made it up to the track field. We all lined up next to each other and ran after the coach blew the whistle. Humans are weak. They are so slow at everything. Wait a minute. How is Nick catching up to me? I'm suppose to be faster than any human.

WTH?

Nick(a.k.a Fang) P.O.V

WTH?

How is she faster than me? I'm faster than any human. Holy crap, Max is fast. She's beating me! How is that even possible for a human? I have to beat her. She realized I was starting to catch up to her and she went even faster. I started to pick up the pace and was neck and neck with Max. We both started to run even faster. We were on the last lap and she just pasted the finish line by an inch. Dammit! She came up to me confusion and rage in her eyes. She has such beautiful eyes.

Wait..

Wha...

...

What am I talking about? What's going on with me?

"Talk," Max said with furry in her voice.

"How were you able to almost beat me, I'm the fastest runner out of my entire family, and they're fast," she said.

"How did I almost beat you? How did you beat me?" I said back to her with as much confusion and anger she had in her voice.

"Nick! Max! Get inside the gym!" the coach yelled at us.

"Look, in lunch I want an explaination, got it?" Max said starting to walk inside the gym.

"I need one from you, too,"

"Fine," she said giving me a glare. Let's see how this goes.

Nudge's P.O.V

Wow, Nick's fast at running, but how is it possible that he almost beat Max? Things are getting weird. Anyway, headed off to lunch. Yay! I'm starving! I'm gonna sit with my new friends that I met during social studies.

Max's P.O.V

Thank you! Finally, lunch! I'm starving! I don't really want to explain my whole side of the story to Nick because he might be suspicious. My question still rings in my head.

Is Nick human?

**Ok sorry guys but gotta go. I know that it wasn't very interesting and there was none of Faxness, but there will be next chapter and some action in it too. So I hope the next chapter will make up for this chapter! I need readers and reviews to tell me about what they think of my story! So plz spread the word for me! Thnx!**

**~Layla**


End file.
